1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for use with an opening/closing device for seats and lids of Western-styled lavatory stools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to stably hold the seat and/or the lid of a Western-styled lavatory stool when it is open and to prevent it from dropping abruptly when it is closed, various opening/closing devices, each consisting of independent right and left units with rotation control means to control the rotating torque of the seat and/or the lid, according to the prior art, are publicly known. These opening/closing devices are usually fitted to the stool with fitting bolts.
Whereas the fitting parts of an opening/closing device are susceptible to adherence of dust together with filthy water, which tends to emit foul smell and be unsanitary, and therefore should be cleaned from time to time, the aforementioned prior art devices require, every time they are to be cleaned, detachment of the right and left units separately, and this is not only troublesome but also imposes an annoying household chore on family ladies, who are often not mechanically minded.
Furthermore, if an existing opening/closing device without rotation control means is to be replaced by this opening/control device with rotation control means, the installing ease of the new device would facilitate the replacing work and, accordingly, extensive distribution of the new device.